Keha vs We Bare Bears
by Eogrus
Summary: Ke ha meets the three We Bare Bears in San Francisco. I wonder what will happen?


"Perhaps you didn't notice me/  
I'm invisible, I can't be seen/  
Maybe I'm just not like everyone..."

Panda was very sad. He typed in his computer iddly, in a state of depression. He felt stagnant, his routine dominated by the threads of constancy and misery as his brothers embrassed him in his day to day like, as his sexual impotency in finding a mate became more obvious, as his self-esteem declined due to his obesity. He wasn't sure he could handle it anymore, he wasn't sure if life was worth living.

Then Kesha burst through the door.

"Who the fuck are you!?" said Panda surprisedly and aroused because he was a cishet rapist and woman was aporaching.

Kesha then took out her sword and slashed through his insolent belly of fatness, guts, blood, bile, adipose tissue and black sticky pigeon shit flowing forth from his abdomen. Panda screamed in horror as his body became a bleeding bag of hatred, and then Kesha grabbed her nails (the hammer kind, not the polished ones) and stuck them through the skin at the edges of the wound, nailing him to the wall. Except that the force was so great that his entire flanks were flayed, exposing all the muscle.

"Please stop!" cried Panda with tears in his eyes, but it was a lie because he wanted to RAPE.

Kesha then back flipped and took out her dagger firing guns, shooting at the limbs and making precise cuts. Now the limbs were completely skin less, the skin ripped out by the throwing daggers. Panda screamed, but because he was a desperate sick fuck he got an erection and began to thrust the air. Kesha walked to him and grabbed at the shoulders, were the skin edges were, and slowly began to peel off Panda's skin.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YOU SHIT WITCH YOU DESERVE TO BE RAPED!" cried Panda as his chest was now fully exposed, the blood making his pectorals very shiny. Only, there was tons of fat there, so Kesha could not see them.

Finally, she reached the neck, and Panda couldn't contain himself anymore, and came all over Kesha's legs. For his troubles Kesha grabbed her syringe and injected Panda's eyeball with a neurotoxin that would increase his pain as she kept flaying him alive, as slowly and painfully as possible.

"I fade a little more each day/  
Nothing to give, nothing to say/  
It's hard to feel when all you feel is numb..."

Kesha was now preparing Panda's pelt, when suddenly Ice Bear came in. His face was as stoic as the ancient scandinavian stone upon an Arctic Ocean of misdeeds, he would have no compassion for his brother but all the desire to RAPE.

"Ice Bear rapes" Ice Bear said rapely.

Then he jumped and did a karate chop, but Kesha was faster and stronger and raised her arm, breaking all his bones. His bone shards cut through his skin, cionveniently skin him for her. Unfortunately, they also perforated his bowels, spreading rotten yellow diarrhea all over his body. Ice Bear fell on th ground, sobbing as the pain was too much for him to bear (geddit).

Kesha sighed, now she had to clean him up while she slowly skinned him.

"Nothing's real and nothing matters/  
Fell apart, the pieces scattered/  
I could disappear without a trace..."

"Hey homies, I'm home!" cheered Grizz happily, he returned home after he had scored greatly the hockey team. Now he had several stands of Hepatitis, Pappiloma Viruses and AIDS.

But his enthusiasm dimmed when he found Kesha lounging on the couch, the skins of his brothers hanging on a rope to dry. Grizz was shocked, and fell to his knees in despair.

"Why would you do that?" he cried Grizz criedly.

Kesha got disgusted at Grizz's dudebro attitude and STDs, so she took out her bow and arrow and stabbed him in the heart. Then she walked over to the bleeding bear and kicked him in the balls. He was whimpering and crying on the ground, and then she took her knife and stabbed him in the penis, peeling off his sheath. Then, to Grizz's spine-shivering shrieks, she ripped off pieces of his penis with her bara hands, eating with much pleasure and licking the blood.

Then she began once more the slow process of ripping out the skin.

"You make me glad/  
And I can't believe you didn't see the sunlight/  
So I find the miserable/  
Who's never gonna hit with a cry..."

Hello, whose this?" said Chloe, as she opened the door because she heard someone ringing the bell.

She was righteously greeted by Kesha's fist on her hateful glasses, shattering the glasses and the shards exploding her eyes and ripping pieces off her face. Some hsards went to her hippocampus, so she lost control of her bowels and expelled a torrent of putrid foul rotten pappi chocolate from her sordid cancerous anus.

"ARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH THE CONTEMPLATION OF ONE'S NOETIC DESTINY IS THE HENOSIS OF ONE'S HALITOSIS UTERUS!" said Clotho philosophically.

Kesha then punched her again and made her fall into the ground. She then ripped off her shit filled panties, exposing her tumorous vagina full of leeches and ticks. She put her hands on Chloe's labia and spread apart, ripping out her vaginal sides as she tore apart her abdomen. In the carnage she ripped the uterus in half, revealing the dark secret: a human-bear hybrid fetus, an abomination against nature. She then ate it with much pleasure, biting off the head and then dipping the rest of the body in its mother's faeces and sucking the organs like tomato sauce, and took out her gun, blowing Chloe's brains out.

With her work done, she walked away, staring into the San Francisco sun with a brand new fashion coat made of bear skin.

"I keep looking at you/  
Keep looking right through/  
Like I'm invisible/  
Who do I have to be/  
For you to notice me?  
I must be invisible/  
I am invisible/" 


End file.
